


Thing For You

by sensualmurder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kenma’s a cat I guess, Kuroo is a good boyfriend but he sucks sometimes, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also Kuroo likes to tease, and so is Lev, bokuto is mentioned, boys cuddling, but not in the weird way, he has cat mannerisms, i hate tagging this shit, it’s just dudes being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualmurder/pseuds/sensualmurder
Summary: Let the kitten rest, goddamnit.[title - “Thing For You” by Gale James]





	Thing For You

It's not that he hated volleyball, in fact he rather loved the minute rush of winning a game. It all comes down to the travelling; his back aches from sitting too long, his casually interrupted concentration on a game from one of his teammates (Kuroo) trying to find conversation, and being away from home. 

Kenma loved volleyball, but he hated everything that came with it. 

Well, not everything, because Kuroo came with it. 

"You're gonna make me lose, Testu." Kenma mutters quietly into the collar of his sweatshirt, Kuroo's sweatshirt that he stole, as he shifts away from his boyfriends persistent poking and cuddling. 

"Pay attention to me-eee." Kuroo whines, moving with Kenma the further he scoots away. "I'm your captain and I demand cuddles." 

"No," Kenma tears his eyes away from his game to give Kuroo a brief glare before resuming fighting, "not off the court. You command me in games and during practice, but I don't have to pay you any mind off it." 

At that painful, ego crushing response, Kuroo pouts like a child and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll just crush you and your winning streak then." He shrugs, and before Kenma can pause his game a to prevent any damage, he's being suffocated between his bedsheets and his boyfriend. 

"Kuroo," Kenma wriggles beneath the warm weight. He can hear his character dying. He shoves hard at Kuroo's shoulders to get a grip on the console, but just as he pulls it from between them a big, red YOU DIED mocks him. Damnit. "No! Testurou, I was so close to the end of the battle! I just had one or two more castles to burn down." 

"Whole first name? Burning down castles? Hot," Kuroo smirks from where he hovers above the pouty faux blonde. "I'll make it up to you with a nap and your favorite takeout for dinner." 

"Nooo," Kenma curls into himself and away from Kuroo's touch. "You made me lose. I've been on that battle for the past day or two. That guy has so many dragons and monsters to kill, I-" his rare rambling is quieted with a kiss. 

"As much as I love to hear you talk," Kuroo whispers between them, the warmth of his breath making Kenma shiver. Kuroo smirks before continuing, "but I'm exhausted. You know how persistent Bokuto is during practice and he wore me the fuck out, so shut up and nap with me." 

Kenma's still pouting, even as Kuroo flips them around so he's on his back, and Kenma is straddled over the broad expanse of his chest. His fingers massage into the crease of where his legs are folded, and his thumbs stroke the skin they can reach. 

"I could suffocate you like this. I should because you killed my best goddamn warrior." Kuroo rolls his eyes, though his cat-like grin is ever so relevant. Kenma feels his restraints unwillingly let up a bit at the sight beneath him. 

Kuroo's always been attractive, sure, for as long as Kenma as known him. Eyes always drooped the slightest with lack of sleep, bangs falling just above one of his eyes while the rest spikes up around his head. But it's always been his smile that appeals to Kenma; the way one side of his mouth stretches more than the other like he's smirking, but Kenma knows it's not. 

Kuroo's had that smile forever. 

And though he's lean, he's corded with muscle from his calves up to his neck. Volleyball is a sport that doesn't need much weighted muscle like some others, for if you're overly muscular it could limit your ability to jump high for a spike or block. 

His stomach is cut with a slim six-pack– not one that stands out too much but is most definitely noticable. His arms are plump but not thick, and his legs could probably help him squat Kenma's weight a hundred times. 

(Even though Kenma is shorter than Kuroo, his muscular build isn't much different from his boyfriends. Though he's a bit thicker in the thighs and backside, but he blames it on his lack of height.)

Kenma's pulled from his thoughts of admiration by warm, slender hands on his face slowly pulling him down into a kiss. He lets himself sink into it this time, for he knows Kuroo would never give up until Kenma gave in to his antics. 

“Oh look, the kitten’s out of his slump.” Kuroo smirks, moving his kisses up from the tip of Kenma’s nose to his hairline. Kenma frowns at himself for giving in, but the lines are smoothed by Kuroo’s thumb. “Always so pouty.”

“You were on a good track,” Kuroo starts kissing his face again– over his cheeks, tip of his nose, between his eyebrows; anywhere his lips can touch– “but then you opened your mouth.” 

“Kenma-kun! So rude.” It was meant to sound as though he’s mocking Oikawa’s tone, but it comes out much more sarcastically than expected. Kenma’s eyes widen at the surprise of it before he’s quieting his laughter with his face in Kuroo’s chest. 

Kuroo feels his heart flutter when Kenma snorts on accident. “That was probably gross, I’m sorry.” He giggles into Kuroo’s shirt. 

“All good, kitten. It’s nice seeing you laugh. Always so serious and pouty, or have your face buried in your games.” Kuroo threads his fingers through Kenma’s hair, nails scratching slightly behind his ears. 

“Stop or I’ll start playing again. This is all a favor.” It’s an empty threat considering the way Kenma crowds into the fingers petting against him in a cat-like manner. 

“A boy needs love, you know.” Kuroo pouts, hitting the tip of Kenma’s nose with a finger. Kenma’s forehead crinkles again at how childish it is, and when Kuroo catches his look, he does it again. Goes as far to use both pointer fingers, repeating an annoying ‘boop, boop, boop’ over and over. 

“Kuroo,” Kenma says warningly, dangerous glare pointed towards his boyfriend. 

“Ooh! Kitten’s about to pounce. Will he go for the mouse,” he wiggles his left pointer finger, “or the rabbit?” He wiggles his right. Kenma’s glare intensifies at Kuroo’s mocking. 

“What if it’s his boyfriends stupid face?!” Kenma growls as he smacks his palm against Kuroo’s forehead, fingers tangling in his hair like claws sink in a cats prey. “I thought you were tired, idiot! What happened to napping?” 

“Did the chase make kitten tired?” Kuroo’s smile is wide, and it only widens when he notices Kenma’s fingers have started to comb absentmindedly through his unruly hair. 

“Shut. Up. I’ll gut you in your sleep.” Kenma releases his grip after slamming Kuroo’s head into the pillows with the hold on his hair. “I’m sleeping now because you offered, like, twenty years ago, so leave me alone.” The hood of his sweatshirt is tugged over his head rather roughly. Kuroo snickers. Kenma glares. 

“Okay, okay. I won’t poke the kitten anymore.” He holds his hands up defensively, the skin of Kenma’s thighs cold where those hands were removed. “Can I still pet the kitten? Or is he too grouchy and sleepy?” 

“Whatever.” Kenma mumbles. His cheek pressed against one of Kuroo’s pectorals. He immediately melts into the warmth his boyfriends body provides, shifting his legs up a little higher so his knees rest just by Kuroo’s ribcage. 

He’s laid fully on top of the noirette; arms reaching up to fist Kuroo’s hair gently, his smaller torso molding comfortably with Kuroo’s, and his legs wrapped securely around Kuroo’s lower abdomen. Kenma knows Kuroo doesn’t mind, knows he’s lightweight in comparison to Kuroo and his friends. 

If he were Bokuto, maybe even Lev, Kuroo would be struggling. But he’s adapted to the weight of Kenma, having been his body pillow for a good few years of their lives. Kenma has always reminded Kuroo of a cat with some of his common mannerisms, an example being their current positions. 

When Kuroo assumes Kenma’s almost fully asleep, he gently starts to pull at Kenma’s hood to pet his hair. Most would expect the bleached hair to be dry and brittle, but Kenma knows better than to kill his hair like that. After the first time he bleached it, he’s always kept up with it with regular blonde hair dye. 

It’s soft as he threads through the short locks, and he feels more than hears Kenma’s weird purr-like sighs he does whenever he’s in this sort of state– teetering between sleepiness and consciousness. 

Soon enough, sleep finds Kuroo too. 

(And when he wakes up, Kenma’s buried in his damn gaming console again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I wrote the majority of this in like forty minutes so sorry if it’s shitty but actually not sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, I binged Haikyuu!! this past week because my Twitter timeline pressured me to. I kept seeing pictures of Daichi and Ushijima so I kinda,,,,,,,, caved,,,,,,. Also I realised I look kinda like Hinata if you ignore the height difference
> 
> Also if y’all DIDN’T know or were UNAWARE noirette is just stupid-fancy for raven/dark hair. 
> 
> I haven’t touched the KakaIru smut file in like two weeks but now that I’ve written this and gotten back on track with some sort of writing it’ll be out at some point this month. 
> 
> Uh enjoy??? Leave comments and kudos yadayada give me praise or whatever and remember to stan Hawks.


End file.
